


Who's the Real Dan?

by AnnikaOlson_14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Also a hint of egobang, First Game Grumps fic, I hope I do good, It's also a bit short I know, Other, Please enjoy anyways!, That I've wrote for AO3, avibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaOlson_14/pseuds/AnnikaOlson_14
Summary: Dan and Danny decide to switch clothes for the day to fool their friends at the Grump Space.(My first fic, I hope you guys will enjoy! Any constructive criticism is okay!)





	Who's the Real Dan?

"This is a weird idea Dan."

"Oh come on! It's the best idea!"

Dan smiled excitedly as he searched for an outfit for Danny to wear. He came up with the idea to switch clothes to look like each other in order to fool everyone at the Grump Space. It wasn't exactly April Fools or anything, it was just for fun. 

Danny twirled his arm ribbon nervously. "And you're sure no one's gonna suspect a thing?"

"Positive. We're basically the same person so no one will realize much."

"And yet I'm your stage persona. Also, aren't you scheduled to record Grumps today?" Danny asked curiously. 

"Yeah, but I'm not really feeling it today so you can do it! Arin wants to complete a Mario Maker level Ross made but I am not willing to be fuming for the next 2 hours at Ross again." Danny said as he finally found an outfit for him to wear. His faded out Rush shirt and torn jeans. 

"I swear you have no jeans that aren't ripped." Danny said. 

"It's my style, what can I say?" Dan shrugged. 

______________________________________________________________________

"You ready?" Dan asked.

"I guess so." Danny shrugged.

"Oh come on, you're my stage persona! You know, confident and determined? More than I can really be?" Dan pointed out.

"I am confident and determined! I don't know what you're talking about!" Danny said. Then he leaned to Dan's ear. "But shouldn't you be me right now?"

"Yeah yeah, I've already got that covered. Let's just go in." Dan turned the knob of the door and the two of them went inside. 

Arin suddenly came out of his office wearing his usual man-bun. "Hey you two! Dan, you ready to record?" he asked Danny.

"You bet, Big Cat! Can't wait to have some "alone time" with you." Danny purred.

Arin looked at "Danny" and asked, "Don't tell me you did anything crazy last night, did you?" he smirked.

"Uh, no. He's just being weird. C'mon Dan, let's go get you some Skittles before your session." Dan hurried as he pulled Danny away from Arin and went into kitchen.

"How'd I do? Did I pull you off?" Danny asked.

"Sure, you totally did." Dan replied in a monotone voice.

"Well it's not like you would ever hit on Arin, considering how "straight" you claim yourself to be." Danny pointed.

Dan blushed as he said "Shut up...it's just a platonic thing between Arin and I. Aren't I also in a relationship with you?"

"Yes, but there's also this thing called an open relationship." Danny said.

Dan scrambled around and found his stash of Skittles. Ross and Barry then came into the kitchen, Barry grabbing a piece of fruit and Ross looking in the fridge for his daily glass of milk. Goddammit Ross and his obsession with milk. 

"What up Dan?" Ross asked.

"Why hello yourself." Danny raised his eyebrows and purred in his ear.

Ross blinked slowly and looked at "Dan" and "Danny." "Did you give him something?" he asked "Danny."

Dan took some Skittles and shook his head. "He's just a little sick, that's all."

"Uh huh." Ross complied. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here."

"Fuck." Danny murmured. 

"You totally switched clothes didn't you?" Ross smirked.

"How did you know?" Dan asked.

"Well for one, Dan Avidan has a scar on his left eyebrow and Danny Sexbang doesn't. Also it's not like Dan to be hitting on coworkers, cause that's usually Danny who does. And I did hear your encounter with Arin." Ross said as he pointed out all the flaws.

"Ross, how the hell did you piece that all together?" 

"Don't take me for granted Dans, I'm smarter than you claim me to be." Ross exclaimed as he walked away.

"At least he's the only one that knows. Now go do your session." Dan pushed.

"We're not gonna switch back?" Danny asked.

"Still not in the mood to deal with Ross' stupid Mario Maker levels. That's yours and Arin's problem." Dan said as he fixed the red string on his neck. "I'm gonna go write songs with Brian."

Danny pouted as he made his way to the recording room.


End file.
